


Double Drabble: Where Nobody Knows

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-19
Updated: 2003-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Oasis, but I'm pretty sure that this drabble is because of the Goo Goo Dolls.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Where Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Oasis, but I'm pretty sure that this drabble is because of the Goo Goo Dolls.

Viggo felt the rejection like a slap across the face, but he accepted it. Sean had made his choice after all. He had to respect the decision. But it didn't mean he had to like it.

Next night at the bar, Viggo wore leather pants. And a mesh shirt. He did nothing but smile broadly at Sean and talk to Ian about method acting and how it starts to get to you.

That Saturday was the camping trip and Viggo made sure Sean was watching while he bathed in the river, shook out his hair, and masturbated. He liked being a fucking cocktease.

Sunday brunch and he fellated a spoon. Wednesday was press day and Viggo dropped hints as to just how much warrior bondage Aragorn and Boromir got up to. Friday he sat naked in the Cuntebago and wrote poetry, seemingly not noticing Sean's amazed stare. Saturday he serenaded hobbits with the Chip Butty Song, holding Sean's gaze throughout. It was obvious that Sean was beginning to crack.

Two months of this and Sean came back.

"Please, Vig, let me in."

So Viggo let him in. Took a step back, slapped him, turned on his heal, and walked away.


End file.
